Nieve y descubrimiento
by Rave Strife
Summary: una tormenta de nieve deja encerrados a Taichi y Miyako en el apartamento de este antes de poder ir a ver a Hikaria al hospital; este fic se relacionara con Encuentros extraños en una relación para blue del foro proyecto 1-8 de mendigas fickeras


Empezaba a caer la nieve en Odaiba, Hikari estaba hospitalizada debido a un pequeño incidente entre Daisuke y Takeru al pelear por enterarse el segundo que el pelirrojo se había declarado gay ante todos ellos. Taichi rebuscaba entre sus pertenencias lo que necesitaba para poder cuidar de su hermana en el hospital, ya que la operación de muñeca se llevaría a cabo esa tarde.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras Taichi? — dijo la chica de cabellos morados que acababa de entrar al lugar.

—Hasta que logre dar con mi consola portátil—contesto con un tono un tanto infantil.

—Tu hermana está a punto de entrar en cirugía y ¿te preocupa encontrar un aparato electrónico? — reprocho Miyako mientras tomaba asiento en la cama del castaño.

—es para pasar el tiempo hasta que le asignen un cuarto, ¡Eureka! — el grito hizo que la de cabellos morados se golpease en la cabeza por el brinco que dio por el susto.

Una vez pasada la impresión y tomado los abrigos para salir a las heladas calles de ese invierno, sucedió algo que superaba la naturaleza en todo sentido, una mezcla entre huracán y nieve se encontraba azotando la ciudad; como si del ataque de un digimon estuviese detrás.

—Tal parece que no podremos ir a ningún lado—Taichi soltó un suspiro al ver que su camino al hospital se encontraba cubierto por una capa de 3 metros de nieve.

—Podríamos llegar si cruzamos por el digimundo—intento animarle Miyako mientras enseñaba su dispositivo digital.

—Cierto…—el castaño se golpeó la frente como recordándose que a veces era algo lento en idear planes alternativos.

Miyako camino al cuarto en el que se encontraba la computadora que era empleada en casa de los Yagami y al intentar encenderla, nada ocurría era como si los dioses y las bestias sagradas conspiraran para dejarles encerrados en el apartamento, sin electricidad y haciendo cada vez más un frio endemoniado.

—Tal parece que no solo no hay electricidad si no que tampoco hay comunicaciones—Dijo exasperado el líder de la primera generación de niños elegidos mientras botaba su móvil al sillón.

—Podría ser peor, si no hubiese venido ya que sora me lo pidió lo más seguro es que estarías solo—

El castaño no podía negar tal afirmación si no fuese por su mejor amiga él se encontraría solo en el apartamento sin electricidad ni calefacción hasta que el sentido común invadió su mente, sin electricidad son había calefacción sin ello se congelarían por el clima.

—Si es peor, no hay electricidad, por lo tanto, el radiador no funciona y nos moriremos de frio—dijo un tanto consternado y dando vueltas al salón mientras se tiraba de su cabello.

Por su parte Miyako había intentado hacer que se relajara, pero nada parecía surtir efecto.

—Taichi, ¿no tendrás un Kotatsu? —pregunto la chica y logro que el muchacho se detuviese de su movimiento frenético.

—Miyako eres un genio— casi grito Taichi mientras corría al armario y sacaba la bendecida mesa calefactora que los salvaría—casi me olvido de que esto existía—

—Ahora sé porque sora se queja de que eres un distraído—susurro esperando que el chico no oyese tal declaración.

—¿Dijiste algo? — pregunto el castaño una vez que encendió el hornillo que ocupaba la mesa y se sentaba de manera que podría calentar su cuerpo.

—Nada— contesto con una media sonrisa ocupando el lugar frente al chico de piel bronceada.

El tiempo parecía caminar de una manera demasiado lenta, cuando ambos adolescentes miraron los relojes de sus móviles apenas eran las 5 de la tarde y el clima no parecía mejorar en ningún momento, pero sorprendentemente las luces en el hogar del castaño titilaron hasta encenderse completamente dando el indicio que la energía había regresado al lugar, pero las redes celulares seguían sin dar señales de vida.

—Al menos podremos ver la televisión—Taichi acto seguido tomo el control remoto del aparato activándolo y viendo que estaba el noticiero.

"El día de hoy se ha tenido la tormenta de nieve con mayor intensidad que se ha visto en los últimos años, y según algunos informes todo fue provocado por la intervención de 4 jóvenes en la región de Odaiba, dos con una especie de armadura dorada y otros dos de la escuela secundaria de la prefectura, aunque ahora se encuentran bajo custodia los de armaduras doradas al parecer de origen griego se les considera peligrosos por lo que se buscara la ayuda de la embajada griega para solucionar este problema"

Al terminar el reportaje la conductora del noticiero tanto Taichi como Miyako se miraron un tanto preocupados.

—Eh Taichi ¿Que no Takeru nos presentó a su primo Milo que está viviendo en Grecia? —pregunto la chica con la esperanza de equivocarse.

—Eh si, hasta le lanzaba ojitos a Daisuke poco antes de romperle entre su batalla con Takeru la muñeca a mi hermana— contesto con la mano en su mentón

—Entonces lo que nos conto era cierto y es uno de esos disque santos de una diosa ¿no? — aunque la observación de la situación parecía un tanto preocupante, solo se preguntaban si el tal milo fue tan lejos en acosar a Daisuke, ¿Quién era el segundo griego con el que fue arrestado?

En su parte en una delegación policial, los causantes de la enorme ventisca se encontraban en su celda esperando la llegada de sus respectivos abogados.

—Por última vez Camus no estaba pervirtiendo al crio, solo que me parecía lindo y que podría ser entrenado como un sucesor para la armadura de escorpio— comento uno de los "caballeros" griegos mientras lanzaba miradas de cachorro al mencionado.

—Puedo jurar por Atenea que si no nos liberan meteré un tubo de hielo por tu culo hasta que no puedas sentarte el resto de tu vida—contesto el otro mientras acomodaba sus cabellos y sacaba su libro de jean Paul Sartre de su bolsillo ya que hacía rato que los chicos habían sido liberados por ser simples victimas como había constatado el caballero de acuario mientras mentalmente les deseaba la mejor de las suertes a esos dos que iniciaban su relación.


End file.
